1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage containers and, more specifically, to a partitioned storage tube for tip-ups and other ice fishing accessories.
A tip-up is an ice fishing tool which has a vertical post with a signaling mechanism on top and a reel and line on the bottom. Once a hole is chopped in the ice a fisherman places the lower portion of the tip-up in the hole supported by a cross-bracing method to keep the reel submerged to prevent freezing. When a fish pulls at the line, the signaling method pops up to alert the fisherman that there is activity at the hole. Using tip-ups allows a fisherman to set up and monitor several lines simultaneously. Since more than one tip-up is generally used at a given time, the present invention addresses the difficulty of transporting several tip-ups at a time without damaging reels or tangling lines among other problems. The partitioned storage tube provides an organized, safe, and convenient means to store and transport all the equipment needed for ice-fishing in one container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Partitioned storage containers are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,628 (Burin, C., Dec. 16, 1986) discloses a fishing equipment holder with a elongated, cylindrical body with notched circular brackets running around the circumference. Fishing rods can be placed in the notches and secured by means of a rotatable, rigid outer band that maintains the rods within the equipment holder and an inner elastic band that secures the rods against the outer band. The patent shows that rods and reels are contained externally and therefore not protected. By contrast the instant invention provides a protective shell to prevent damage to tip-ups and their reels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,321 (Jones, E., Jun. 23, 1992) discloses a portable storage device comprising a base having an upright forward wall, an upright panel supported on the base and a storage surface on the base between the forward wall and the panel. The forward wall is shorter than the panel allowing access to the storage surface. An elastic band encircles the panel to prevent stored items from falling over forward wall. The patent shows that stored items are contained externally and therefore not protected. By contrast the instant invention provides a protective shell to prevent damage to stored material.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 382,707 (Wang, J., Aug. 26, 1997) discloses a golf bag with partitions for clubs. The patent does not show a cover, a reel retaining flange or a method of drainage. The instant invention provides all of the above.